


Raijuuta WHY (A What-If Ficlet)

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Manga Plot, Raijuuta Arc?, What-If, Yahiko dies, idk how to tag this, see raijuuta this is why you don't threaten a child, this is the manga version, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: What I think would have happened in the manga if Raijuuta had killed Yahiko after threatening to. This is sad at the beginning, admit it, some of you kinda got attached to the little bugger Yahiko. Then we get to see some amazing Battousai-Kenshin action.This is a one-shot ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, character death.

"If I'm dead, what's to stop him from killing you?" Yahiko's one line was the pivotal point for a split in the timeline. Usually, Sanosuke makes a witty comment, Kenshin says stuff, and Raijuuta's self-confidence is shattered. Happy endings  _yay_. But not this time.

This time, Raijuuta actually did it. Raijuuta brought his sword up and slit Yahiko's throat. Yahiko choked on his last breath, then fell into the calm and eternal sleep of death. Sanosuke couldn't believe it, and just stared in shock. Kenshin went wide-eyed, then narrowed. Little did Raijuuta know, he had just incurred the full force of the Battousai's wrath. Kenshin, for a split second, completely disregarded his vow. And at that moment, Kenshin tightened his grip on his katana and rushed forward so fast he could be claimed to teleport. Kenshin's katana plunged into the man's heart. Sanosuke, meanwhile, was just processing what had happened. Kaoru, Megumi, and Dr. Ginsei arrived to the sight of Kenshin standing over a dead Raijuuta and Yahiko, his blade wet. It was obvious what had occured, and as Kenshin left into the shadows of the forest, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Megumi gathered the corpses to hold a proper funeral. It was the least they could do, to honor the forgiveness Kenshin had shown to all their enemies. All of them, except Raijuuta, of course.


End file.
